


You've Got A Friend

by MrAnders



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes and think of me / And soon I will be there / To brighten up even your darkest nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song You've Got A Friend, by James Taylor, and by the movie My Girl. You can tell this one is also from 2012 because I was emo back then.

_You just call my name_   
_And you know wherever I am_   
_I’ll come running_   
_To see you again_

“James.”

The Latino boy’s voice came as a whisper, barely audible. He tried his best to hold back his tears as the car parked in front of the Church. The ringing bells feeling like punches on his stomach, because he knew what they were announcing.

“James.”

He didn’t understand it. He didn’t believe it. It had to be a lie. It had to be a prank. James had to rush through the church’s doors bursting into laughter at any second. _Please_.

He felt responsible. He felt as if it all was his fault. He was the one who lost his helmet. He was the one who kept saying how he wished he had his stupid helmet back. The helmet wasn’t even important. Not as much as James. And now, the helmet was an eternal reminder of the beautiful boy he would ever miss.

James went back to search for the helmet. He went back into the woods despite the way they had to run away the last time they were there. Despite how dangerous it was.  He went back to get Carlos’ helmet, and found more than what he was looking for.

He had _one_ weakness.

They entered the church, and everybody looked at him in silence. They all knew Carlos. The mocha eyes landed on the coffin, placed in the middle of the altar, and in that moment the latino couldn’t hold his tears back anymore. It was like his heart had been ripped from his chest and in a million pieces. It wasn’t right. Nothing was right.

“What are you doing?” he was barely able to see through his tears now as he freed himself from his mom’s hold and rushed towards the closed coffin. “He’ll get mad if we can’t see him!” he was sobbing now, trying his best to open the coffin with shaky hands. All eyes on there were aimed at him, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was James, and how he had to see his beautiful best friend, how James would be offended if people couldn’t see how beautiful he was. As soon as he managed to open the coffin, though, it was worse. The pain and the tears, it was worse. It was real.

A groan of pain escaped his lips as he saw the figure lying in there. It wasn’t James, it was nothing like James. The beautiful boy was unrecognizable under the swollen bee stings. So many bee stings. “What have you done?” he yelled, unable to look away as he reached and touched the cold skin. “What happened to his face? He is supposed to be beautiful! What have you people done?”

The looks aimed at him were now sad, even broken. His parents came and tried to hold him, but he had to fight. He couldn’t go away. He had to make James pretty again. He had to bring him back.

“James!” he cried in despair. “James!” his voice was broken with each scream as his parents pulled him, dragging him away from the coffin and from the corpse that once was his best friend. His tears were streaming down his face, and in that moment, he felt dead.

“James!”

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_   
_All you have to do is call_   
_And I’ll be there_   
_You’ve got a friend_


End file.
